Somewhere In The Stars
by Sammieantha95
Summary: River's been poisoned and the Doctor must save her. One shot.


**A/N= **Hi! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

River whimpered as she lays on her bed in the TARDIS. She could hear the Doctor standing at the entrance to the room. She turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her in pain. During their most recent adventure she had been shot. At the time she had thought it was just a bullet, but upon their return to the TARDIS, she realized it was just some kind of poison.

"I'm only tired, love." She whispers hoarsely.

"River, don't lie to me. I saw the gun." The Doctor says, sounding like a scared little boy. He couldn't stand the thought of ever losing River Song.

She motions to the bed,"Come here, love."

He places himself on the space beside her.

"Look, I'm fine." She says pointedly.

"I hope so, River. I couldn't bare to lose you."

She takes his hand and smiles, "I would never dream of leaving you."

A wave of pain rushes through her and she winces.

He smiles weakly and places a small kiss on her cheek, "Can I get you a pillow or something?"

"A pillow would be lovely, dear." She says, turning away so he won't see that she has pales considerably and that her brow was covered in sweat.

"Okay." He answers and stands up to retrieve a pillow from his own bed. Halfway out the door he notices River cringe out of the corner of his eye. He immediately runs to the control room and starts digging through one of the many cabinets. After finding and pocketing what he was looking for he straightens and quickly walks back to River's room.

By the time he reaches the room her pulse is weak and she barely keep her eyes open.

"Doctor?" She manages to whisper.

"Oh, River." He says sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

He produces a small vial of violet liquid, "This isn't going to be pleasant, but it will heal you."

"No.. I'm fine. I don't want it." She squeezes her lips together. The poison is making her resist.

"River, listen to me, I'm not going to let you die. What would your parents of said? Amy would want me to save you no matter what." He says, hating bringing up Amy and Rory.

"What's it going to do to me?" She asks, looking at the vial. She winces again, "It hurts, Doctor. Please, help me."

He uncaps the vial. "It's going to stop your heart. Only for a few seconds. But you will be unconscious for a few hours. I'm sorry, River."

"Promise me something first. Promise you'll stay with me." River looks up at him and grasps his free hand tightly.

"Oh, River. I would never dream of leaving you." The Doctor repeats her earlier words to her with a gentle smile. "Now tilt your head back."

She gives him a weak smile, puts on the bravest face she can muster and tilts her head back.

He place a soft peck on her lips and drains the liquid down her throat. River's eyes flutter shut. Soon as the medicine hist her throat her heart stops.

He finally allows the tears to cascade down his face and he lays her back on the bed, making sure she's comfortable. After a few seconds her heart starts to beat again, but very weakly. He breathes out a sigh of relief. The Doctor knew it would start again, but he was still scared for her.

After a few hours River slowly begins to regain consciousness. Her eyes begin to open slowly and she smiles when she sees the Doctor.

"Hello, sweetie." she says softly.

"River!" The Doctor jerks up from the pillow beside her and throws his arms around her.

River laughs and hugs him back. "You're awfully excited to see me."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He says. "You could have died, and you would've if I hadn't notice you cringe."

"You're right, I should have told you." She kisses him softly, "Thank you for saving me."

He kisses her back, "River I will always save you."

"Speaking of things we should never do again, what's this I hear about you kissing Nefertiti?" She raises an eyebrow, fully back to her normal self.

He sputters for a moment, "I- she- I'm-" He gulps, "It just happened. It also just happened with Brian.."

"You kissed my grandfather as well? You're unbelievable!" She teases.

He smiles realizing she wasn't angry with him. "You know how I get when I'm excited."

She rolls her eyes playfully, "I think you should get excited around me more often."

His face lights up and he leans in to place a chaste kiss on on her lips.

"That's the spirit."she smiles and kisses his nose.

The Doctor giggles like a small child and says, "Do you want to go to 16th century for dinner?"

"I would love to, sweetie."

He grins and stands up. "You'll need to change into a Victorian dress." He smiles, River in a Victorian dress was gorgeous.

"Then I better go find something to wear." She winks.

The Doctor smiles and starts walking toward the control room. He starts whistling halfway down the stair.

River immediately finds a dress and puts it on quickly. She practically runs to the control room wearing a green Victorian dress with matching gloves and a hat.

The Doctor looks up as River descends the staircase. "Wow, River. You are beautiful."

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course!" He spends around abruptly and starts turning knobs and flicking switches on the console.

"Did you know I once encountered telepathic snow in the 19th century? That was in London though."

"Really? Well maybe we'll get lucky and there will be some in Paris." She walks around the console, fixing the mistakes he makes.

The Doctor looks up, " River, I swear you are the only person to ever want to actually run into aliens." He grins at her.

River smiles back, "Well I did marry an 'alien', didn't I?"

His grin widens, "Well, yes. But I'm one of the good guys. You shoot the other ones."

She laughs, "Yes, and you love it."

The Doctor blushes, "Only because it's you."

River steps in front of him and grins, "I love you."

"I love you too." He leans down and kisses her.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Doctor deepens the kiss and settles his hands on her hips. After a moment, she pulls back, her chest heaving slightly. "Maybe we should stay here tonight." She flashes a seductive smile.

"Hmm maybe we should." He raises an eyebrow.

"I would like that." She brings her face up so that their lips are almost touching.

The Doctor kisses her deeply and pulls away after a moment. "Professor Song, would you accompany me to my room?"

River grins and kisses him again, "I though you'd never ask."

The Doctor grabs River's hand, pulling her up the staircase. he laughs at his eagerness and runs close behind him, careful not to trip over her dress.

Halfway down the hallway to his room he can't help himself, he stops and pulls River close to him. Kissing her he says, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I could say the same to you." She whispers between kisses.

He flips them around so she's pressed against the wall. He deepens the kiss and runs his tongue along her upper lip. She's breathing heavily as she kisses him back. She opens her mouth and runs her hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

The Doctor reaches up and unties the knot holding her shawl in place. She pulls off his jacket and fiddles with the bow-tie around his neck.

"Doctor," She whispers as she unties his bow-tie, "I really can't tell you how much I love you. It's impossible to find the words."

He kissed her deeply once again and says, "I can tell you how much I love you. I love you about as much as how many stars there are."

River smiles, "That's quite a lot."

She presses her forehead against his and plays with his hair, needing a moment to catch her breath.

"I mean it too. And I'll love you as long as there is a star in any sky."

"And what if one day all the stars go out? Remember the Pandorica? There were no stars." She asks.

He places a soft kiss on her cheek, "As long as someone, somewhere dreams of the stars I will love you." He smiles, "And let me tell you a secret River, I always dream of the stars."

River smiles even wider, "I was hoping you would say something like that."

The Doctor takes a moment to take in the glow of her skin and the content look on her face. He has never loved anyone as much as he loves her.

River sees the way he's looking at her and she can tell how important she is to him. She hugs him tightly, wishing this could last forever.

* * *

**A/N#2= **Don't be shy! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
